


Mental Adventures

by Slimeboylover



Category: Swapfell au - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Applied kidnapping, Gen, Reader is implied to be a alcoholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slimeboylover/pseuds/Slimeboylover
Summary: Gillby takes a interest in the reader





	Mental Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maiuoart.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Maiuoart.tumblr.com).



> The version of Grillby, Fuku and Swapfell belongs to Maiuoart. This is the first time doing this; I hope it’s at least semi decent.

As soon as you enter his shop, Gillby immediately takes a interest in you. A human that was a bit older than the others that fell, maybe 60 or so. You came in to buy a bunch of alcohol to sastisfy your ever growing addiction. But what really caught his attention was how you treated his darling little Fuku. You’re a grumpy and cynical person, something he got from the telltale signs of interaction with you, but softened when interacting with his darling little seashore; you were still grumpy but spoke more softer and gentler to hi most precious seashell; telling stories and giving her candy from your pocket when she asked if you had any. He loved how you smiled at her with subtle a affection and care; it made him giddy and fuzzy on the inside. His mind couldn’t help but to imagine what adventures you all could get up to. Maybe some tea parties and story times and movie nights. You could be such a wonderful babysitter and company. You could help Fuku out so much by giving her the affection and attention a growing girl needs when Gillby himself isn’t around to give her it; he’d feel less guilty knowing such a good companion was with her in his absence. Yes; you’d be such a pretty little doll- “right, papa?” Fuku’s voice suddenly shot him out of himself. “What was that, little seashore?” Fuku giggles to herself at her papa’s absent mindedness while you look rather uncomfortable. “I said: you can come with me to get something from home, right papa?”. “Of course she can darling.” She’s gonna need to where it is soon enough anyway but he doesn’t tell her that. You, on the other hand, as if you could read his mind got a very uncomfortable and unnerved look but said nothing as you payed for the alcohol you picked out and allowed Fuku to take your hand to lead you home. Gillby let out a happy sigh and giggle; yes, this will be going great very soon. It will probably take a while to persuade you but he can wait. For now, he can be satisfied with his little mental adventures.


End file.
